The Demigod Chronicles
by Evelyn Valdez
Summary: Sadie and Anubis suddenly found themselves aboard a ship call Argo II. They plan on returning to the 21 Nome but ends up helping the demigods with their upcoming war. On their journey, Sadie finds out that maybe Greek gods are better than Egyptian. Maybe. (Sadie and Anubis - Sanubis) (Percy and Annabeth - Percabeth) My iPhone just got stolen and I'm in a miserable mood now. Hiatus
1. How It All Started

**Yoyoyoyo, Evelyn here! ;) nice to meet ya' this story takes place after the serpent shadow. But, In here, Walt never host Anubis, instead he…. Well, find out yourself ;) Doesn't have anything to do with the real story line of Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson & The Olympians nor Kane Chronicles, so don't get mix up~ Enjoy! In this story, Sadie's age become 16 XD **

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

**SADIE never believe this day has come. **After the battle with Apophis ends, the gods return to the heaven, including that bloody god of toilet paper. Walt died, he manage to survive until the last battle and Sadie sulk near the Giza Pyramid, separating herself from the others. His brother live happily ever after with Zia still alive and healthy. _"Why did this world need to be so bloody unfair" _Sadie thought _"at least don't take both the people I love" _tears start to roll down her cheeks and she cry herself out until sunrise. People try to comfort her but she just ignore them, until her brother come.

"My ceremony as a pharaoh will start soon. You want to come?"

"No"

Carter sigh and sit by her side, he took out an amulet that shape like the one Sadie wear, Walt's amulet. He gives it to her "look, I know how you feel"

"No you don't! Zia is still alive! You become a pharaoh! You will live happily ever after!" Sadie stands and scream, her brother look stunt and Sadie sigh, she know it's not her brother's fault, but she feel like she wants to scream at everything and everyone in the universe, especially the bloody gods. "I-I'm sorry" she said, hugging her brother and cry again. "Sadie, you're 16 now. You have to be brave and move on." Sadie know her brother is right, but she just shakes her head and cry again. Finally, Carter need to go to his ceremony and leave Sadie alone. When she thought finally she's alone, Zia approach her and sit down next to her.

"Hey"

"What do you want?"

Zia sigh, "Carter told me you'll be here. Listen, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I... I should have told Ra to let Anubis stay" _She doesn't say anything about Walt _Sadie realizes, she raise her head and look at Zia with curious eyes.

"Tell me"

"What?"

"What do you feel when you become Ra?"

Zia look surprise and it took her a moment to answer "I feel like I can hold the whole world on the palm of my hand. The power coming from me, it's... unimaginable! But I also felt an uncomfortable feeling inside my body. Like my whole body is burning, I guess it's the power, I don't know. Anyway, I came here not to talk about me, but to talk about _you" _

"What about me?"

"Listen Sadie, you're a smart... beautiful and... Unique girl. I'm sure you can move on, though I know it will take some time"

She doesn't know why, but suddenly Sadie felt a white, hot, blazing anger coming from within her. Anger towards Walt for not telling her about his condition, anger towards Carter who are as annoying as ever, anger towards Zia for no reason and mostly anger towards the gods and especially Anubis for leaving her in this condition, not even saying goodbye.

"Listen Zia, I'm not like you who can easily change boys. I can't easily _move on_ no matter how much I tried, Walt and Anubis will always come through my mind"

As soon as the words left her, Sadie quickly regrets it. The hurt look on Zia's face is unbearable. Without another word, Zia stands up and leave. Sadie didn't bother to chase her and apologize. Instead, she opens a portal and head to Brooklyn. She don't know why but she ends up in the 21st nome. As soon as she arrive, Sadie flung her belongings to the sofa and pops down. Not knowing what to do, she gets up, go to the kitchen and make some scramble eggs.

Sadie stares blankly at the black TV screen while eating her eggs without appetite. The others should have arrive soon but so far there's no sign of either of them. Giving up waiting, she walks upstairs and hope to get a good sleep, but her _ba _has other ideas.

* * *

_Sadie is standing at a large room with 12 thrones forming a U, 12 super huge beings are sitting there, but sadly, Sadie can't see any of their faces. She can only see the outline of each body. At the head of the thrones, a man with blue stripped suit is sitting and look sharply to the center of the room, Sadie follow his line of gaze and silently glad that they can't see or hear her, or not they can hear her scream. At the center of the room is the last person Sadie expected to be there, her father, Osiris. _

_"What do you want?" the man with the suit ask. _

_"Lord Zeus, I came here to offer you my, no, our help" _

_"I thought you're a god just like us. Why call me Lord?" Sadie can tell this man wants to avoid the conversation, but her dad isn't stupid. _

_"I am actually just a regular mortal with a god inhabiting my body, it doesn't mean I'm a god. And, my apologies, but you haven't answer my question. _

_The man, Zeus, grunted "No. How many times have I told you? Egyptians and Greeks need to be separated. Greeks together with Romans are enough trouble, it's a good thing that plan works. We don't know how your plan will turns out"  
_

_"If the first try works, why don't we try another one? You can't keep these 2 kinds apart Zeus" _

_Zeus's eyes flashes with something too fast gone Sadie can't identified but her dad recoils a bit, as if just remembering in some way he's a god now, Sadie's dad steps forward and looks directly to Zeus's eyes, his chin held high. _

_"I don't care what you thought" the challenge in Zeus's voice is visible, but his voice doesn't waver. Her dad is about to answer but then Sadie feels like she's falling to to a dark pit and close her eyes, when she open it again, she's standing on a low hill. Suddenly, Sadie hears laughing. A raspy, mocking, laugh. She can't see who talks but Sadie feels the hair on the back of her neck stands up. _

_"My, my. You're the chosen one aren't you? Quite young, for a magician. I hope you're not too disappointing" _

_"I don't know who you are, but you might want to know one thing about me" Sadie challenged. _

_"And what is that?" _

_"I am **always **disappointing" Sadie folds her arms in front of her chest so the woman, wherever she is, can't see her shaking. But then, she only laugh and a giant mouth suddenly appear under Sadie's feet. _

* * *

__Sadie screams and bolt up right. She looks outside her window and groans when she realize she's only been asleep for 30 minutes. Cursing under her breathe, Sadie stands up and returns to the living room, she realize no one still haven't come home yet and, seeing an opportunity to relax, Sadie lay down on her favorite couch and grabs her bag, planning to clean it up.

Sadie rummage her bag and surprise to see the blade Anubis gave her is there. The event of this day come crashing back to Sadie and she buries her head between her knees, crying. "You bloody god of toilet paper! I HATE YOU" she scream from the top of her lungs and throw the blade far away.

"Pity. I like that one" a voice say, and a boy with black hair and warm brown eyes appears besides Sadie. Sadie become speechless for once in her whole life, her eyes puffy from crying, stare at that boy for a long time.

"A…nu…bis" she manage to choke out that word and hugs him tightly, continuing to cry.

"Sadie Kane"

"Idiot! Why did you suddenly left like that?! I already lose Walt" she continue to cry but Anubis hugs her tightly and pat her softly in the back "I don't want to lose you too, you bloody god of toilet paper"

Anubis chuckles and ruffle her hair "My apologies Sadie Kane. Bast send me here, she said I need to take care of you while she's gone, my lord Osiris agree and lord Ra allows me to come here"

"So, how long will you stay?" Sadie ask hopefully and stare at Anubis's warm brown eyes.

"As long as I want" Anubis smile. He lean his face closer to Sadie's and her heart beats faster. Sadie hold her breathe when Anubis's lips come in contact with hers. Anubis's lips were hesitant at first, but then Sadie kiss back and their kiss become more desperate, it's like they're trying to consume each other. Right when Anubis's hand is at the hem of Sadie's shirt, a horrified noise disturb them and they both sprang apart. Sadie glares at the source of the noise, revealing Carter holding a brown lunch bag and looks like he wants to puke.

"Oh gods... can you guys not do that here?"

"Get lost"

"Sorry, sorry" Carter held up his hands and give Sadie the lunch back "I was just bringing you something to eat. I don't know you're... er... busy" Carter scratch the back of his head and Sadie roll her eyes.

"Oh grow up"

"Hey! I'm older than you"

"Whatever. Go away. I'm fine now, thanks for the food"

"No problem" Carter then start to walk away and give Anubis a sideways look that pretty much every older brother have, the don't-you-dare-touch-my-sister look. Anubis shrug and grins.

"So... what to do now?"

"We're going on a picnic"

"Really? Where? The graveyard?" Sadie meant for it to be sarcastic but her smile falters when she sees Anubis's face fall. "Sorry... I didn't mean that"

"It's okay. I know, it's just... you're quite right"

"Quite?" Sadie raise her eyebrows.

"We're going to the Catacombs of Paris"

"What?!" Sadie's voice get caught in her throat with excitement but Anubis seems to interpret this wrong. All his confidences are gone and Sadie can tell he's working hard to talk.

"I... I just thought..."

"I love it!" Before Anubis can finish his sentence, Sadie flung herself at him and hug him tightly. She can feel Anubis's muscle relaxes and give a small peck on his lips.

"So... when do we go?"

"Now"

"Now? I can't go on a date with this clothes" Sadie points at herself and Anubis smile.

"You look good in any clothes, Sadie Kane" something with his word make Sadie believe him and she blush. _Sadie Kane blushes! The word must be ending! _Sadie thought to herself.

"Okay then"

"Now shall we go?"

"Sure!"

Anubis offer his hand and Sadie took it, together, they step in to the portal.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done X3 Review please :D I'll answer your reviews at Chapter 3. **


	2. A Magician Appears Out Of The Sky

**Yo welcome back XD In this fanfiction: **

**- This story happens at the middle of Mark of Athena**

**- Athena doesn't ask Annabeth to find the Mark of Athena**

**- To all you Percabeth fans (including me): Pecy and Annabeth will not go to Tartarus (sorry if you haven't read that part yet) **

**Chapter 2: A Magician Appears Out Of The Sky (Literally)**

**PERCY is confuse. **He follows Piper and Jason to the place Piper told them to go, but he had a feeling he's not supposed to be there. After they encounter Dionysus or Bacchus, Percy keep on having a weird feeling. It all confirmed when Gaea appears, well her voice only, and Percy is possessed by a ghost, making him fight with also-possessed Jason. Piper managed to told the ghost to go away and the 3 of them are standing, preparing another attack. The road keep on shaking and Percy knew Gaea is mad. _"Give up little hero" _her voice keep on repeating that line over and over. Jason slash his sword at random direction and a hissing came out of the sunflower field, that hissing is suspiciously sound like laughing _"you may not be possess anymore but I'm quite strong now to defeat the 3 of you. Piper dear, since you will not choose I will pick the daughter of Athena and the son of Hephaestus as my sacrifice" _

Hearing that, Percy summon water from the sewer and crash it down the road, making everything wet and smells really bad. "Dude" Jason said, trying to dry himself by moving his body like a dog. "Sorry." Percy hear footsteps from the distance and a big giant appear "I am Pelorus! The giant who will defeat Ares once more!" the giant roar. Percy try to fit the name in Greek mythology, then he remembers. Pelorus is the giant that Ares defeated. Gaea laugh once again _"ah… my children has come. There will be no miracle that can help you again little heroes" _suddenly, a black hole appear out of the sky and 2 people falls. The girl scream loudly, making Jason, Piper, Percy and even the giant look up. Besides her, a boy try to calm her down and he snap his finger, slowing their fall. Percy look at the boy, he never see anyone that can do that. The girl fall besides Percy's feet and the boy fall safely on the sunflower field.

The girl seems to notice her surroundings because she quickly get up to her feet while the boy walk toward her. "Um… Hullo, just 2 people falling from the sky here, sorry to interrupt, carry on" the girl look at Pelorus and suddenly her eyes change from confusion to anger. "Anubis, I think we got out magic disturbance right here" she point toward the giant, who stare at her quizzically. _"Anubis?" _Percy thought, he's sure he ever heard that name somewhere. Meanwhile, the boy- Anubis, look at Percy and his friends with wide eyes. He seems to ignore the giant standing right beside him "Sadie, let's get out of here"

"What do you mean? It's a task from dad right? Let's finish them already"

"No Sadie, you don't under–"

"No one ignore me!" Pelorus smack his giant fist to Anubis and Percy hears Piper gasp. When the dust clears, Percy realize Anubis and Sadie is alright, surrounding them is a strange blue light that seems to be a shield. "Hm? WHAT'S THIS?!" Pelorus roars and took out his long blade, Percy and Jason quickly readied their weapon while Piper back out, but before Percy and Jason charge, suddenly the giant is wrap by some sort of linen and dragged down to another black hole, he scream in range then disappears. Percy realize its Anubis's doing.

"Sadie, let's go"

"No. Someone please explain what that bloody thing is and what the hell just happen here?!"

"I'll explain letter" Anubis said, he snap his fingers but nothing happen and he frowns, he snap his fingers again and again but nothing happen. "What's this?"

"Maybe it's because you're too close to us" Jason chided in, he eyed Anubis suspiciously.

"No. Someone hijack my connection with the Duat" Anubis said, not noting the sarcasm in Jason's voice.

"Duat? What is that?" Piper ask, a hint of charmspeak on her voice.

"Your spell will not work on me girl" Anubis's eyes are filled with rage, Percy then understand that this guy is not a regular mortal.

"Whoa whoa, before anything happen let's go back to the Argo II shall we? Maybe Gaea is the one who hijack your connection with the Duot" Percy said, he don't want another fight, he just want to rest in the ship with Annabeth.

"Duat" Sadie corrected "and we will not go to your bloody ship, right Anubis?"

"No, I think we should come with them, maybe they can give us a ride. I bet they will sail past 21 Nome"

"Hold on. Why on Earth will we pass on your home?" Jason said, completely annoyed.

"Because you live near us. Now I will not explain anything else"

Anubis clearly hold on his words, he stare at Percy and friends, waiting for them to move. Percy then remember, several years ago when he roam the sky with Blackjack, an explosion that clearly isn't natural shows up in Brooklyn, Chiron also ever told them not to get too close to Brooklyn. Percy keep this to himself and walk, followed by the still confused Jason and Piper. Suddenly, Gaea's voice reappear, she clearly mad this time _"well well, I guess Hera is still playing her little game. No matter, this still won't work" _then, the trees and grass around them start to move and Percy felt himself start running toward the ship.

* * *

They finally reach the ship and Percy realize the ship has been fixed, they quickly climb in and fly. Leo shouted orders, telling them to slash the vines that start to climb to the ship. Percy grab his sword and do what Leo ask, he sees from the corner of his eyes Jason is doing the same thing, but commanding winds instead. Unfortunately, a big avalanche appear. But this avalanche is different from the normal ones, it's 100 times worst. Instead of going down, it raise high up until it look like wave preparing to come down to them. Percy is too busy with the vines he didn't realize the soil-wave is coming down straight to the girl –Sadie. Before the others can do anything, Sadie shouted something that sounds like "Ha-Di" and a weird symbol appears, blasting the soil-wave to nothingness. Leo is too stunned he forget his controls, then the girl shouted, "Fly the bloody ship now!" and the ship went up the skies.

* * *

"Now wait a second, you guys are the children of the gods?" Sadie ask, her mouth full of doughnuts that Hazel gave to her and Anubis. After everything are calm –for now– everyone including Sadie, Anubis and Coach Hedge go to the mess hall to discuss matters. Sadie and Anubis explain who they are, Egyptian magicians. They told the others that the storm and other disasters that happen lately are the caused by Apophis, a god of chaos, they also tell about the basic of Egyptian magicians and their brief history. Annabeth seems to eye Anubis suspiciously. After they're done, Percy and Jason took turns explaining about demigods and the gods Greek and Roman sides.

"Yes, half human half god. Demigod" Leo said, he seems to be interested in Sadie.

"And you have flying horses?"

Leo raised an eyebrow but nodded, "yes we do. Well camp half blood does, they're called Pegasi"

"Oh" Sadie is clearly having a deep thought to herself.

"This god, Apophis, is he defeated?" Leo ask, clearly want to continue the conversation.

"Yup. Me and my brother, Carter Kane defeated him using his shadow"

"Shadow?" Frank ask, he seems to have an idea forming in his mind "you can defeat a god using their shadow?"

"Yes, but not the regular shadow, each living being have a shadow that is one of the 5 part of soul, Ib (heart), Sheut (shadow), Ren (name), Ba and Ka"

"Cool! So we have many souls like cat? No wonder I'm not dead when Hera put me in a fireplace" Leo grins widely, making a gesture with his hand.

"Leo, you survive because you can control fire" Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Right! Then, this shadow, does god have it too?"

"Yes, well Egyptian gods, I'm not sure with other gods"

"I think we can't do the same thing you did to Apophis to Gaea, sorry Frank, but your plan sucks" Jason said, he look apologetically to Frank "Gaea is the earth itself, so she can't possibly have a shadow. Besides, she appear before this world is created"

The others nodded, Percy can't wait for this conversation to end, because he has a plan to do with Annabeth. After 5 minute of silence he get up and whispers to Annabeth "come with me, I'll show you a place I just discovered" suddenly, Coach Hedge perk up and point his club to Percy "oh no you can't!"

"Aww, come on Coach, just for a while?"

"Hmph fine. I'll give you 1 hour" then, as fast as he get up, he sit back and keep on munching a diet coke can.

Percy then took Annabeth's hand and led her outside. He can feel the other's eyes looking at them. Annabeth shot him a questioning looks but Percy just kept going until they reach a room at the very corner of the bottom deck. The room seems to be a small garden, with a small pond in the middle, surrounded by 2 bench and some trees and flowers. Percy still don't get the reason why Leo put this room in the Argo II and how did the trees and flowers grow without sunlight. Percy remember his conversation with Leo earlier, before he, Jason and Piper go to meet Dionysus.

"_**Percy, come with me" Leo said, he grins so wide Percy was amazed his face doesn't break apart. He shrug and follow Leo to the bottom deck and found a room at the very corner. When he comes in, he can only said one word "whoa" **_

"_**I know right, I just thought of this room when Annabeth told me, Piper and Jason about you, well the first time. She **__always __**talk about you" Percy blush slightly and he can feel Leo eyed him suspiciously, his grin turns into a smirk "well, when I built this ship, I think you 2 will need a "private" room for yourself and I came up with this idea" he spread his hands across the room. The way Leo said private made Percy realize what he's trying to say. **_

"_**Um… Leo, I think you really shouldn't… me and Annabeth is not the type of couple that likes to do "that" stuff" **_

_**Leo arch an eyebrow and laugh "no! I'm not making this room for "that" stuff! I'm just being generous! But please, don't tell anyone about this room" **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Well actually, my dad is the one who ask me to build this, he told me Aphrodite requested this for you and Annabeth. She don't want anyone to disturb you" **_

"_**Ok then, thanks dude!" **_

_**Leo grins –again– and led him outside. **_

"Whoa" Annabeth say, and Percy can't help but smile, for he also said the same when Leo first show him this room. Percy led Annabeth to one of the bench and sit there, they just sit in silence until Annabeth look at Percy in the eyes and blush, which is very rare for her, "Percy, we only have half an hour left, or not Coach Hedge will kill us" Percy shrug and lean closer to Annabeth, his lips softly brushing against hers. Percy can _feel_ Annabeth rolls her eyes because of his teasing and chuckle.

Percy keep on brushing his lips against Annabeth's back and forth and he can sense that Annabeth is getting frustated because suddenly Annabeth press her lips against him and Percy immediately kiss her back, when Percy tries to deepen the kiss, Annabeth breaks away"time's up… Coach Hedge will kill us" Percy groans and Annabeth grins "aww, you're right, damn that sartyr!" Annabeth just chuckles and offer her hand to him "come on seaweed brain" he took her hand and together they walk out the room and return to the mess hall. Surprisingly, everyone is still there, eating calmly, it seems that they just left for 45 minutes. Leo grins widely at them "have fun?" Percy scowl at him and Leo laugh, the others shot them a questioning look but said nothing.

"Okay! So, what are we supposed to do now?" Sadie, who's been quiet all the time, ask, eyeing everyone at the table and Percy doesn't knew if it's just his feelings or not but for a moment Sadie's face turn dark when she eyed Anubis, who just look at her calmly.

"Well, we plan to sail to Rome and free my brother, Nico di Angelo, from giants" Hazel said, who keep on fanning herself ever since Percy and Annabeth comes in.

"Giants? As in giants in Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"No, giants, Gaea's sons" Jason said, his face turn to rage and for a moment Percy thought he will blast Sadie right there with his almighty power of controlling lightning bolts.

"Oh" Sadie seems to have the same thought as Percy, as she lower her seat and shift uncomfortably.

"Well then!" Percy clap his hand, to get everyone attention "Leo, where will Sadie and Anubis sleep?"

"Um… the thing is, I only built 8 rooms" Leo's grin faded and replaced by a regret look.

"Don't be sad kid, it's not your fault, Kane, you'll be sharing room with Annabeth, and Anubis, you'll be sharing room with Jackson" Coach Hedge suddenly join the conversation and stop eating his 8th can. Anubis and Sadie nods, but Annabeth protest, "how about I share a room with Percy and Anubis and Sadie can use my room. Nothing personal, sorry Sadie" Sadie just shrug and mutter something about teens and hormones.

"No way! Chase! If you don't follow the rules I'll have Valdez lower this ship and kick you out"

"Um… coach, you can't exactly do that" Piper said, eyeing them.

"Bah! You get my point!"

Annabeth frown but said nothing, Percy really want to comfort her but he stop himself, he knew it will make matters worse.

* * *

Percy led Anubis to his room and spread a mattress he get from the supply room on the floor. Anubis thank him and lay down. He close his eyes for a long time Percy thought he already asleep, so Percy climb to his own bed and sleep. This time, Percy's dream is even weirder than the last one he had.

_Percy saw a boy with brown curly hair pacing back and forth in a large room and muttering something. 2 other people, a guy that seems to be a jazz musician and a girl with short black hair and amber eyes, trying to comfort him. _

"_Sadie has gone too long! 2 days are not "awhile" if something happens to her, I'm sure I'll….I'll…" _

"_Calm down Carter, I'm sure she'll be alright, after all, Anubis is with her" _

"_I can't calm down Zia!"_

_Then, the dream shifted and Percy found himself in front of his father's occupied throne in mount Olympus, he look around and realize nobody else is there. _

"_Perseus" Poseidon said, he look at Percy with his green eyes. _

"_Father" Percy bow politely, he learn from experiences that the Olympians doesn't tolerate people that doesn't respect them. _

"_Rise my son" Poseidon smiles, the smile that Percy remembers as a baby. _

"_Father, I thought lord and uncle Zeus doesn't allow the gods to interact with mortals lately" _

"_Directly. Technically, I'm not, I contact you through your dreams" _

"_Why did you bring me here father?" _

"_Do you know how to defeat the giants?" _

"_Yes, I know how Father. Gods and Demigods need to work together" _

_Poseidon nodded. "That's what the mortals these days said. Actually, when the first war with the giants happen, we had a little help from our friends from Egypt" _

"_The gods of Egypt?"_

"_Yes. The gods and its magician"_

"_But Father, Sadie Kane, a magician, said that the gods of Egypt return to the heaven. Are we supposed to go there?" _

"_No, of course not, even us Greek gods can't go there. But son, you must know you already have an Egyptian god in your possession" _

"_Who Father?" _

_Then, Poseidon smiles and Percy wake up from his sleep. _

"You okay?" Anubis ask, he look at Percy with curiosity and a slight of rage.

"Yes. Did I wake you? Sorry"

"Nah, it's okay. It's morning already anyway. Your friend, Annabeth told me to tell you that we have another meeting in the mess hall"

_Annabeth? _Percy thought _why didn't she wake me? _But, Percy just push that thought away and get dress while Anubis leave him alone and go to the mess hall. After he's done, Percy quickly go to the mess hall and find the others staring at him.

"You're late seaweed brain"

"Sorry, I was having this dream…" and then, Percy tell everyone about his dream. When he look around, he realize Anubis and Sadie stare at each other, as if having a mental conversation, Annabeth seems to realize it too.

"Sadie, Anubis. Do you know what Poseidon mean?"

"No, we don't bring a bloody god in here, right Anubis?"

Anubis nodded and suddenly he's interested with his half-eaten doughnut. Then, Percy try to spin his brain, trying to find the name Anubis in Greek mythology, "Anubis… I think I ever heard that name somewhere" Anubis shifted uncomfortably and Percy knew he's right. Annabeth understood and take out her Daedalus laptop. Anubis and Sadie want to get out but Piper manage to tell them to stay by using her charmspeak. Suddenly, Annabeth gasp and Percy knew she must have found something, but she said nothing. Then, Percy try to remember everything that happen today. How Anubis easily defeated the giant and how Piper's charmspeak doesn't work on him.

"Anubis, you're a god aren't you?"

* * *

**That's all! ;) One more thing, I plan to make a bonus chapter but I ran out of idea, so if you want, just tell me what you want to happen. Maybe I'll put it as the bonus chapter ;D Review please! **


	3. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter! Just author's note:**

**I'm very sorry I rate it T before, cause the chapter that supposed to be "very" M is only chapter 1, or not coach Hedge will kill me XD**

**I won't be posting any chapter for 1 week or more because I've been busy lately :( **


	4. Im Being Chased by a Bloody Sleep Walker

**Yahoo~ Sorry for the late update, anyway, here's the next chapter XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, nor Kane chronicles. Characters credits goes to Rick Riordan :) **

**Review responses: **

**Guest: That's why this story is rated M, and I put warning about it in the summary :) I'm still sorry if you think it's inappropriate though, but don't worry, the next chapters will not be too inappropriate XD**

**EpicMusic: Nah, I just changed it right after I realize it's rated T XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Being Chased by a Bloody Sleep-Walker **

**SADIE **doesn't know what to say. She just stare at Anubis, worried. At first, she only thought Percy was just a cute, trouble-maker kid, with that green eyes and the mischievous glint in his eyes. She doesn't expect for him to be the first one who knew the truth about Anubis. Fortunately, Anubis doesn't say anything. But unfortunately, the others keep eyeing them, waiting for answers, finally, that damn god of toilet papers answer.

"Yes. I am Anapa (find his Egyptian name in Wikipedia '-')b go Wikipedia!), Egyptian god of mummification and after-life. I'm the one who weight people's heart. You Greeks and Romans know me as Anubis"

Sadie expect them to blast Anubis to bits, though she don't know if it's possible, but they just act normal, she guess that they must've meet a lot of gods, just like she and Carter. After a long minute of silence, finally Annabeth sigh "good then. Now we were able to defeat the giants, with Sadie and Anubis helping us, of course"

"What?! Me and Anubis came aboard your ship because we thought you're heading to New York. We never agreed on helping you with this battle of yours"

"But you have to, the faith of the world is in the edge" Annabeth's eyes narrow, for a moment Sadie almost give up and agree to help them. _Almost. _

"No. We're just done with our own war. We don't want to get involve by another world's problem"

"Another world?" Sadie look at the source of the voice, the blonde one, Jason. His eyes are as dangerous as Annabeth's, he always look at her and Anubis that way, she wonder what did the Egyptians ever do to him "you live on Earth! We're basically the same! We live in the same world, and if _you _don't want to help us, then suit yourself and get off from our ship. Leo, you doesn't have to land, they just need to fly down, it won't be hard for a _witch _like you right?" Sadie grit her teeth, she is now officially hate Jason with every piece of her soul, she stand up but Anubis hold her down.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on… dude what's your problem? Don't just call a person you just knew a witch, apologize to Sadie"

"No. You don't understand Percy, they're dangerous. I should've never let them onboard"

"Jason, calm down" Piper, who apparently is his girlfriend, tries to calm Jason but he ignore her.

"Well then, don't call me for help when they deceive you" and with that, Jason leave. Piper stands up but Hazel hold her down, shaking her head "let him has some alone time." Sadie look down guiltily, "I'm so sorry."

"No Sadie, it's not your fault" Percy told her, but she knew he just said that to make her feel better.

"Well then! I'm going to check on Festus" Leo rub his hand and quickly leave, followed with Hazel and Frank. Coach Hedge mumble something about teenage dramas and leave. Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, Anubis and Piper stay in silence, then Annabeth announce that the meeting is over and leave with Piper, for a moment Sadie thought Annabeth shot her a look of loathing, she can't blame her, Sadie knew it would anger them for refusing to help them but Sadie had enough wars. She need time to rest and act as a "normal" teenager.

"Look Percy… I'm truly am sorry for refusing to help you"

"No problem, I understand. By the way, Leo told me we're gonna land soon to buy some supplies, and er…. nice meeting you" Percy smile a polite smile and leave. Sadie knew what he actually want to say _"oh and we're landing soon to buy some supplies and dump you guys" _Sadie look at Anubis apologetically.

"Sadie… it's not your fault"

"No Anubis, I'm selfish! I bet you're willing to help them"

"Yes. For the sake of the world"

Sadie sigh and leave, followed by Anubis. She was heading to Annabeth's room to get her stuff but stop when Leo run towards her "Jason is missing!"

"What?!"

"Festus told me he fly off somewhere when we almost land"

"Fly?"

"Son of Jupiter. Lord of the skies, so he can control air and lightning and–" then Anubis cough and Leo snap back "whoops, sorry. Anyway, I want you to find him"

"Me? Why should I? He hates me"

"Jason is not usually like that. Deep down, he's nice"

"I… I don't know" Sadie hesitate, she's sure Jason will obliterate her when he first sighted her.

"Sadie, look, it may be your only chance to get Jason to forgive you"

"All right…" Sadie sigh, "Anubis, will you come with me?"

Anubis smiles and shake his head, he apparently know something Sadie didn't, which made Sadie mad "no sorry, I'll be onboard, you won't mind will you, Leo Valdez?"

"Of course! I mean, I won't mind"

With that, Sadie give Anubis a quick peck on his cheeks and run off, she quickly take out her magic bag from the Duat and get on land, she don't know yet it's the worst mistake she made that day.

* * *

Sadie quickly regret her stupidity for not asking Leo where Jason went. So when she reach land, she doesn't know where to search first, she walk around until she find a hill high enough to see the most of the city. She observe the sky, knowing if Jason is a son of Jupiter, he would fly as far as possible and made sure no one follow him. She quickly scan everything around her, trying to figure out where Jason, then she realize how the grass around her bend to the right _"odd" _she thought, but she just shrug _"the grass must have look like that when Jason ride the wind. huh" _she follow the path Jason went and finally found him on the top of the other hill, looking down at the buildings. His eyes shine flick from gold to blue, Sadie guess it's just the trick of the wind. But then, "Jason" turn around and look Sadie in the eyes, now Sadie is sure his eyes are gold _"Sadie Kane. You must die" _Sadie tense. It's not Jason's Voice, it's more... old, like belongs to a 5 thousand year old man. Then she remembers, when she and Anubis first met Percy and the others, Piper told her that Jason and Percy was possessed by ghost, she thought the ghosts are gone, but here he is, possessing Jason.

"Jason wake up!"

_"It's no use... I will bring you and Jason Grace to be the sacrifice for Lady Gaea" _

"What are you talking about? I thought Gaea need the blood of demigods, not magician"

_"You still don't understand do you Sadie Kane? You are a demigod. Your father is Osiris, even before he host Osiris, Osiris has stayed in your father's body after your brother was born" _

"You mean I am a demigod? An Egyptian demigod? I thought there's no such thing! Since the gods can't interact with mortals that way"

_"Yes I know... but you yourself has experience it. With that Jackal-headed god. Weird case indeed. Enough talking!" _

Then, "Jason" charge, Sadie quickly pull out her wand and shield herself. But Jason's force is too powerful it made Sadie hit the tree behind her. She really wish Carter is here, since he's the type of physical-fighter. Sadie is thinking for using spells, but she's afraid it will hurt Jason so, instead, she use her staff for defense and use her wand to hit Jason. _"Sadie" _Isis spoke in her head, Sadie is really shock, since the gods are suppose to cut their interaction with mortals _"what do you want?" "let me help you. I can heal this boy" __"liar. You will take my body the second you have the chance" "trust me" _Sadie hesitate, Jason is closing on her, sword in his hands _"fine. But if you do anything stupid I'll call help" _Sadie can feel Isis's snicker and roll her eyes. Then, she can feel Isis merging with her, she-Isis, raise her hand and say a spell. Jason froze and a purple smoke come out from him, his eyes close and Sadie knew he has return to normal. Sadie also feel that Isis has leave her body once again.

_"You won this time, godling" _the ghost -Eidolons, Isis told her- said and leave. Sadie then look at Jason's unconscious body and pull him under the tree. She use healing spell she learn from Jaz and heal Jason slowly. After several tries, Jason's eyes flung open.

"What are you doing here?"

Sadie quickly turn and raise her staff and wand, shielding herself from Jason, "I come to convince you to come back. Then you was possess by the Eidolons again but I can make him leave your body, by the help of Isis"

"Huh. If you and your god agree to leave the ship" Jason said, not giving any comment or thanks to Sadie for saving him, and it make Sadie grit her teeth, but she just sigh.

"Why did you hate us so much?"

Jason look at her but said nothing, his face become softer, like from steel-to-rock soft, not rock-to-pillow soft. Jason open his mouth to answer, but then the whole ground shake, the wind and trees move and produce a sound that suspiciously sounded like laughter. Then, a woman with green dress, brown hair and closed eyes that are covered with roots and tiny leaves emerge in front of Jason and Sadie, she talk to them, without moving her mouth. Sadie sees her as a creepy sleep walker _"ah… a fight between allies, I always love fights…." _

"Gaea" Jason said, he raise his sword and Sadie raise her wand, she knew that the woman in front of her is the one that cause her misery.

"_Little Jason Grace. Too bad, I was hoping that the one that show up will be the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena, not a little son of Jupiter and a magician. No matter, you two will do" _then, tree roots began to sprout from below Jason's and Sadie's feet. Sadie freaked out, she doesn't have anything to cut the roots, and she know Jason has a hard time cutting the roots to free his legs, when he cut one down, another one change it's place. Sadie try to calm herself and whisper to Jason "when I say run, run" Sadie doesn't wait for Jason to answer because she quickly raise her hand and say her most favorite spell, "Ha-Di" a hieroglyph appear and the roots that tangled Jason's and Sadie's legs quickly disappear. "Run!" Sadie grab Jason's hand and run away as far as possible, she heard Gaea's frustrated scream behind her. Then, all around her the trees begin to move, as if trying to grab them. Sadie lock eyes with Jason and thank gods he understood. A moment later, Sadie and Jason are in the air. Below them, the trees become taller, trying to reach them. Jason fly faster and finally both of them appear on top of a building. Jason drop Sadie and Sadie land on her butt while Jason slide down safely "that is so bloody unfair." Sadie pout and Jason's lip twitch a bit, holding back a smile.

"So, we're safe for a moment. But where are we?" Sadie ask, looking around.

"I don't know, we need to get back to the ship as soon as I find out where we are"

"We?"

"I owe you one, since you save me back there" Jason offer his hand and Sadie took it, they shake hands quickly. _"So mainstream" _Sadie thought, holding the urge to roll her eyes.

"And you also owe me and explanation. Why did you hate me and Anubis?"

"I- I don't hate you. I hate your kind, magicians"

"Why?"

Jason sigh, "Long story"

"I don't mind waiting. Besides, that creepy sleep walker is still out there so we have plenty of time before searching for the ship"

"Okay then. Several years ago me and my friend, Katie, are on a mission to find out the strange events that has been happening on San Francisco, a chain explosion or something. We encounter one of the suspects, he has a weird staff and wand like yours, he almost beat us but then something happen to him when I finally able to hit him with my sword, his body cracked and turns into a pile of ashes. Katie told me it's a _shabti _apparently, she love to learn about Egyptian history and legends. She told me that Egyptian magicians each have a _shabti_. Suspicious, I find out more and finally we realize that the one who cause the explosions are Magicians. We find their hide out and beat most of them, suddenly, a giant 2-headed snake appear, emerging from the staff of what I thought their leader. That man is creepy" Jason shudder, remembering his experience. From the way Jason tell her about Katie, Sadie wonders if Jason has some feelings to Katie, before he met Piper "the snake attacks Katie and I try to kill it with lightning but it won't work, the man hit me and send me to unconsciousness. When I wake up, I find Katie's body. I manage to bring her back to camp but the healers there told me she's…. she's… gone" Jason's face is so sad, Sadie pat his back softly.

"_Vladimir" _Sadie thought _"who else has a staff that transform to a bloody two-headed snake?" _but she wonder, what was Vladimir doing in San Francisco? But she shake that thought away, since the war is over and Vladimir is dead.

"Look Jason, the one who you met is Vladimir, is –was my enemy too"

"Was?"

"He's dead. He's the one that helped Apophis rising"

"Oh"

"If you hate Vladimir, you don't have the right to hate other magicians. I'm sorry for the death of your friend, but you shouldn't hold that grudge on us"

"I was holding grudges, but since you save my life I guess I'm wrong about you guys" Jason smile, a real smile, and Sadie return that smile. When she thought everything will be all right, Gaea's annoying laugh appear _"you can't hide forever little heroes" _Sadie quickly hold Jason's hand and they fly again. Sadie felt kinda silly flying with Jason. Jason is the superman while Sadie is the girl that he saved and finally fell in love with. Sadie chuckled at her silly thought and Jason look at her funny, she just shake her head and stare at the city below her. Finally, they spot the Percy and Leo and go down to her.

"Sadie! You manage to bring Jason back!" Leo grins, Sadie roll her eyes at him.

"Bring Jason back?" Percy ask, waiting for an explanation from them.

"I ran away" Jason answer, as if it's a regular thing he do and expect Percy to know.

"Oh. Anyway, me and Leo was just done buying some supply"

"You guys are the one that buy the supplies?" Sadie hold back a laugh. Leo understand and groan.

"No Sadie, we're not housewives. The girls are having their "girl time" and doesn't want to be bothered"

"Hey! Why won't they invite me?"

"Cause you're not a girl" at that, Leo, Percy and Jason laugh.

"Very funny. Anyway, while you guys are doing your job as housewives, me and Jason are being chased by Gaea. A creepy sleep walker I must say"

"Chased? I thought she's asleep" Leo ask, his face turn pale.

"This is bad. Gaea is waking" Percy put his hand to his chin and seems to be in a deep thought. _"I finally find you, little heroes. Oh goodie! Leo Valdez and Perseus Jackson is here too" _hearing her voice, the four of them quickly run away, they knew they won't stand a chance against Gaea right now, Leo show them the way to the ship and finally climb onboard. They quickly take off.

* * *

When Sadie reach the ship, Anubis quickly hug her. They join the others in the mess hall and have a meeting again, this time, the atmosphere is different. Unlike last time, now it seems more relax since Sadie and Jason has forgiven each other. Sadie explain everything she's been through when she and Jason meets Gaea also what the Eidolons told her about sacrifice. The others listen carefully with disturbed look on their faces. Percy told Leo they need to get to Rome as fast as they can and save Nico di Angelo, because he has a dream about it. He told the others that Nico only get 4 more days to live.

"That's impossible Percy, if I'm correct we need at least 5 more days to get to Rome" Annabeth say, her face look worried and occasionally look at Hazel, who's been quite since before.

"Nothing's impossible" Percy grins "Leo, how long do you think we will reach Rome?"

"Sadly, but not surprisingly, Annabeth is right Percy" Leo look down and gives an apologetic look to Hazel, they all did, except for Sadie.

"Hey! Cheer up guys! Maybe Anubis can help you reach Rome faster through the Duat, right Anubis?"

They all look at Anubis expectantly, but Anubis sigh and slowly shook his head "no. I've been trying to when you left, Sadie. Leo Valdez ask me to, but sadly it seems I can't contact the Duat nor the underworld"

With the mention of the underworld, Hazel perk up "underworld? You mean Egyptian underworld?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sadie, you said that Osiris is your dad right?" Hazel ask Sadie, ignoring Anubis's question.

"Yes"

"Maybe we can ask Pl–Hades to contact your dad and ask him to transfer us to Rome, let's hope that Gaea's spell doesn't effected Osiris"

"That's brilliant!" Sadie beamed "but did Hades knew Osiris?" everyone, including Sadie herself look at Anubis.

He shrug "Lord Osiris ever told me that he knew Hades well, Lord Osiris usually come to the Greek Underworld with Ammut to devour some people's heart that has been in the Fields of Punishment for a long time"

"Good then, now let's contact your dad Hazel" Sadie and Hazel quickly get excited, but then they realize everyone else doesn't feel the same.

"There's a tiny problem we have left. Unlike Osiris, who based on your stories is helpful, Hades is nothing like him. I've met him once and I swear to myself I would never trust Hades again"

Annabeth nodded "I agree with Percy. What if he doesn't agree to help us? We're just going to waste our time"

"We need to believe on my dad! Maybe –maybe if I'm the one who ask him he'll…"

"Agree with you?" Coach Hedge say "Listen kid, no way in Tartarus that god's gonna help us, he's selfish, arrogant and clearly doesn't want to help anyone. Even his own child"

Hazel look like she's going to cry but she inhale and calm down. Sadie feels the same way as Hazel, the feeling to defend her father. She know the others also doesn't trust her father because he's the ruler of the underworld, just like Hades. But Sadie knew her father is different from Hades, she wants to defend her father and Hades, instead she just she sit down. Then, suddenly Leo look troubled and run outside.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Sadie ask, but no one answer her because they also run, following Leo. Sadie sigh and look at Anubis "Shall we?" Anubis nod and both of them run to the upper deck, where Leo and the others stare open-mouthed at the giant black hole that appears out of the sky.

"What is that?" Sadie had the feeling that it's a portal, but she never see any portal as big as that.

"I-it's portal" Anubis say, everyone look at him.

"I know it's a portal, but who summon it? There's even no Egyptian artifact around here"

"Not _Egyptian _portal Sadie, Greek portal"

"Greek?" Percy ask "We never has a portal"

"I'm not saying its demigods portal, it's the one used by gods to summon mortals to their place"

"Are you saying the gods summon us to mount Olympus?" Before Sadie can get her answer, the hole swallows them and the next thing she knew, the Argo II is standing in the middle of the throne room of the gods.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me what just happen?" Sadie ask, but she realize no one answer her, then she look around and try to make sure she's not imagining things. "Whoa" All around her, 12 super-huge beings are sitting on huge thrones, making a U-shape. The Greek gods are different from the Egyptian gods, unlike Egyptian gods, the Greek gods wear modern clothes. Some even use modern electronics, like the god with blonde hair and blue eyes. Their size made all the monsters Sadie fought, excluding Apophis, look like a doll. Sadie look at Anubis, his eyes are dangerously murderous, his form flicker from the jackal-headed god to human, Sadie knew Anubis is trying very hard to control his emotions. For a moment there's silent, then, the man with blue stripped suit, Zeus, Sadie guess from the lightning bolt he holds greet them with cold voice.

"Welcome… heroes" Zeus seems to have a hard time using the word 'heroes' _"huh. Maybe because of his egos" _Sadie thought.

"And former ally" the woman next to Zeus, Hera, said. She look at Anubis but he ignore her. Suddenly, she has the feeling to bow down to them but she don't, the rest of her friends did though, except for Anubis.

"Lord and Uncle Zeus, why did you summon us here? I thought you've close down Olympus" Percy ask, standing up and look at Zeus right in his eyes. Sadie has a feeling it's quite rude to do that to a god and Zeus could obliterate Percy right there. But Percy doesn't show any fear, Sadie can guess that he's ever been in this situation before, maybe even worse.

"I've heard from a… friend that you need help to go to Rome" Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes… sir"

"Then you shall have it. I can transfer all of you, including your ship to Rome the day after tomorrow. And you're right Perseus Jackson that I've closed down Olympus. Therefore, all of you can't leave Olympus"

All of them, including the gods, Sadie and Anubis look at Zeus with unbelievable looks on their faces. Poseidon, who Sadie assumes is the guy with Bermuda short and holding a trident, open his mouth very big in a huge O and Sadie wonder if it can fit a mountain in there. Hera, the woman next to Zeus look at her husband suspiciously.

"Um…. You will help us?" Percy ask, Sadie knew among the demigods the one who doesn't believe what Zeus was saying is Percy.

"Yes Perseus Jackson. Why is that sound so shocking to you?"

"No…nothing it's just that –never mind"

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" the god with the blonde hair and blue eyes ask. From his IPod earphone he had dangling on his ears, Sadie realizes he's the god of music, Apollo. Her most favorite Greek gods, since she really like, no, love music.

"Don't ask further question" Zeus ask, ignoring Apollo's joking question. "Now, because of your rude behavior my boy, our… guest… will be staying at your house"

Apollo want to say something but hold himself, seeing his father's angry expression. The other gods still look at Zeus, some, like the god with curly brown hair, Hermes, Sadie recall from the caduceus he hold in his hand, rub their eyes or shake their heads.

"Now wait a bloody second… who's your friend?" Sadie ask, raising and eyebrow, she have a horrible feeling who that _friend _may be.

"You should've know Sadie Kane. You _was_ her host after all"

"Isis"

* * *

**I will be posting chapters at least once a week from now on, mostly at weekends, if I don't post any chapters at that time, it means I'm busy or not in the mood to write it. Oh and have you guys read House of Secrets by Ned Vizzini and Chris Columbus? It's cool *thumbs up* I'm planning to make a Fanfiction about it but sadly there's no category about that yet in this website D: I can't wait for the second book X3 if anyone know when will it come out, tell me please! :3 Don't forget to review XD**


	5. I'm Burning Because of Food

**I'm very sorry I didn't post last week :( so, I'm going make this chapter longer :3 I was planning to write each chapter's POV different. But in this chapter, I'm still writing Sadie's, you will know the reason later~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Burning Because Of Food**

**Sadie **can't avert her eyes from the god in front of her, Apollo, while he show her and her friends around Olympus. Sadie think Apollo is the most easy-going god amongst the Olympians, while giving the tours, he sometimes talk about "mortal" musician. He keep on talking and doesn't seems to realize that the others are doing their own business, not listening to Apollo's explanation. Percy and Annabeth are holding hands, talking about the building in Olympus that Annabeth build, Jason and Piper are admiring the Greek weapons sold in the stands. Leo, Hazel and Frank are talking about someone called "Samie" while Anubis looks around with ice-cold eyes. The goat, _Satyr _Sadie reminded herself, is busy chomping on soda cans that he bought earlier, he keep on murmuring about Olympus's can is the best can in the world. Sadie is the only one that listens to Apollo's explanation, though she doesn't say anything to him. Finally, Apollo stops at a big white ancient Greek style building at the top of a small hill. From the structure, Sadie knew Apollo's house exterior must've resemble his temple in Greek, but this building has a door while the original one doesn't, so she can guess that the interior of this house is more bigger than it looks.

"We're here!" Apollo announce, clapping his hand one time, making the gate in front of the mansion open.

"Here?" Sadie ask.

"Welcome to my house"

The rest of them stops talking and follow Apollo inside. Sadie's jaw fall to the floor the moment they came in. She expected the interior to be ancient Greek styled, but she's totally wrong. The inside of Apollo's house is almost the same with Buckingham palace's interior, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, 2 massive grand staircase that leads to the second floor and large windows covered with curtains. Sadie almost thought that Apollo is the type that like classic architectures but corrected herself when she saw an elevator door. She can guess that there are more floors than she can see and have the feeling that each floor has different design, she made a mental note to explore later.

"Whoa" Percy said, which Sadie count as a late reaction. They're all speechless and the look on Annabeth's face is beyond amazed, it looks like she can faint any second now.

"Yes _whoa_ indeed" Apollo grinned "father want us to stick to our ancient culture, but I think it's boring, so I fashioned my house a bit and add a little magic" he, unexpectedly, flicked a glance at Sadie "so my house can be bigger than it looks! Though I may not look like it, I have a lot of stuff to keep you know"

Sadie wanted to reply _you look like the person who have a lot of stuff _but held herself, she knew that it's rude and gods doesn't tolerate rude mortals.

"So where will we be staying?" Anubis, the only one that doesn't seems to be impress ask, for a heartbeat, Apollo's face become darker but Sadie wave that thought away, she must've imagining stuff. There's no way this god can be mad, _or can he? _Sadie ask herself.

"You, my friend-" he said the word _friend _like it's the worst thing in the world "will be staying at the guest room over there" he point a finger at a big white door at the corner of the room "while the others can pick whichever room they want at the second floor. To prevent you from being lost, the rooms for sleeping are at the right hall. And let me warn you, don't ever wander alone in here, or I'll be forced to kick you out" the tone he use made Sadie reconsider her idea for exploring, but a part of her just get more excited. Apollo announce that they can pick their rooms now and leave. Anubis murmur something and go to the room he's assign to and close the door, Sadie can hear the faint sound of a lock clicking and worried for a moment. She turn back to her friends and realize they're already picking up their belongings from the ship outside. Yes, the ship is outside the house. Zeus order some Cyclops to move the ship to Apollo's house and receive a well hidden scowl from Apollo, he knew better than to angered his father. Sadie doesn't need to follow them, she reached for her bags from the duat and slung it over her shoulder.

By the time they're ready, Percy leads the way upstairs. They have decided to use the stair, since the elevator is quite old and they don't want to risk anything happening inside it, they have too much bad experience with small space. After Apollo was gone, Coach Hedge recovers to his annoying self, he keeps on eyeing a statue of a Greek warrior, as if it can be alive any moment. From her experience with living statue, she doesn't think Coach Hedge's reaction is funny like her friends did and shivers. By the time they reach the right hall, they only can see 9 rooms _which is why Apollo told Anubis to sleep downstairs _Sadie thought, but she have her doubts. She pick the last room and go inside, putting her bags near the door, she's not really surprise to know that the rooms are bigger than it looks from the outside, which seems to be as small as a walk-in closet. There is one big queen sized bed in the middle with small desk at each side. A big TV is sitting on a large table, surrounded by a big U-shaped sofa. There's a chandelier on the ceiling instead of regular lamp and a bed-side lamp on each desk. Each room seems to have a personal bathroom that is bigger than the regular ones, with a bathtub, a shower, a sink and a toilet that is covered in gold, when Sadie come closer, she realize it's real gold. _Pft, golden toilet _she laugh quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sadie quickly turns around and found Apollo leaning against the open door.

Sadie ignore his question and ask back "what are you doing here?"

"This is my house" he grin.

"This is my room" she shot back.

"_Your _room in in my house, and a room is a part of a house so technically this is _my _room"

"You're an ass" she huffed. Sadie expect him to kill her in place but he just chuckle.

"I know I have an amazing ass" he smirk, Sadie flushed and roll her eyes.

"Get out, I'm having a private time now"

"Private time? Oh I see, you count admiring a golden toilet is a private time, typical Egyptian"

"What?" Sadie's voice rise, she can't content her anger. This god seem to have a loathing on Egyptian gods and magicians, Sadie realize. He _isolate _Anubis downstairs and tease her with his cocky attitude.

"Sorry sorry~ I didn't mean it that way, it's a joke you see…" Sadie want to complain but Apollo held out his hand, as if to hold off an attack "I feel a haiku coming" Sadie raise an eyebrow but Apollo ignore her "_Sadie Kane comes in, admiring a toilet, which is golden" _Apollo bows and Sadie laugh out loud, earning a puzzled look from him.

"That is the worst Haiku ever. The second sentence is 8 syllables while the last sentence are 4 syllables"

"Really?" he use his hand to count something and raise his head "oh right! Um…" he seems to be lost in thought, so Sadie cough loudly and Apollo give her a questioning look "what?"

"If you would mind, please get out, I want to… change my clothes. Besides, I thought you have a business to attend to"

"Pft, the _business _you're talking about is just a completely boring conversation with Aphrodite" Sadie knew enough Greek gods to know that Aphrodite is the goddess of love.

"What are you talking about with her?"

Apollo blush, which surprise Sadie, and shook his head "nothing. Anyway, I'll be going now. Feel free to explore Olympus. Remember, Olympus, not my house"

Sadie want to argue, but Apollo is already getting out and close the door behind him. Sadie sigh and reach for her clothes in the bag. She pick a simple white t-shirt that she will use under her leather jacket, jeans and of course –her combat boots. Dressed, she get out from her room and walk down the hall, Percy's room are open but there's no one inside, she passed Annabeth's room and she can hear moans and scream, _so that's where Percy went _she laugh under her breathe and decide to go to Anubis's room. When she get downstairs, the others are in the living room, discussing about battle strategies, Sadie is able to spot Anubis among the crowd, with his black outfit. She sit beside him and listen to the conversation, Anubis realize her presence and smile down at her. "Hi" he greet her, Sadie smile and reply back. Jason's head perk up and look at Sadie with his blue eyes.

"Sadie, did you know what Ju–Zeus mean by a friend?"

"Easy. Isis"

"Isis?" Piper ask, she and Jason are holding hands, though Sadie doesn't want to know why.

"Yep. She's my patron goddess. I was her host. She's the wife of Osiris"

"I thought your mom is…" Leo said, the rest of the sentence hung in the air.

"No! I mean –yes. But my mom is my dad's wife and my dad is-was a magician, he only host Osiris not become Osiris. Gah! Anubis, explain this to them"

Anubis shrug, "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I'm just a _young _god"

Awkward silence.

Frank broke the silence by gasping out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Hazel ask, the worry in her voice is pretty obvious. Hazel suddenly put her hand inside her pocket and a look of relief pass her face. Leo steal a glance at them and Sadie can sense a hint of jealousy.

"No. No offence but I'm not listening to your conversation at all since the beginning, I was lost in thought"

"Thought about what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, me and Hazel are going to walking around Olympus, don't worry, we will not go too far"

"I want to come with you" Leo, who was fiddling with something before said, his head suddenly turned to Frank and Hazel. Frank shot him a look but he ignore it. Hazel is the one who answer him.

"Sure, you can" with that, the 3 of them leave. Coach Hedge announce he will watch Hephaestus TV in his room since it's a rare opportunity and wander off with a stack of aluminum can.

"Um… okay" Piper said, she smile awkwardly at Sadie and Anubis "hey, why don't we all explore Olympus?"

"No thank you. I'll be in my room" Anubis said, Sadie want to joins him but she noted the sad look on his face and say nothing while he go back to his room.

"How about you Sadie?"

"Nah, it's cool. You guys go have some alone time. I'll be here"

"You want to search the house do you?" Jason sigh. Sadie grin and look at them.

"Yup"

* * *

By the time everyone leave, including Annabeth and Percy whose faces are as red as a tomatoes by the time Sadie encounter them, Sadie quickly press the elevator button. She can hear the machine that seems to just turn on for hundreds of years and the elevator door opens. Inside, the elevator is as plain as a tall white box except for the buttons indicating each floor. She press a button at random and the elevator's door closed. She tap her hand on the elevator's wall and creating a beat randomly. When the door open, she found herself in a dimly lit hall with red carpet and posters of musician. _I didn't realize he really love mortal music _Sadie thought, and walk down the hall. The air there is cold and she didn't like it, the cold is unnatural, as if someone is breathing snow in the back of her neck. Finally, she reach a room with bright light coming out from it, she can hear voices.

And then someone scream from inside.

She quickly reach for her wand and staff from the duat and bang the door open. She froze, her mouth open in a big, large O. Inside, Apollo and a woman with greenish skin are locked on a passionate embrace. Apollo's manhood seems to be inside the woman's. Sadie quickly close the door and scream "sorry!" _Stupid _Sadie curse herself _stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I shouldn't have never go here. Gah! He'll hate me and kick me out. _After what it seems like eons, the door open and the woman, face very red in her green face, quickly run out and disappear with a snap of her finger. Sadie curse silently and turn back and see Apollo, shirtless, crossing his arms on his chest.

"So, do you mind explaining why did you come in here suddenly like there's an attack?"

"Well you did _attack _the woman" Sadie's voice is dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey! She's willing to do it! Besides, she's not a woman, she's a wood nymph. Anyway, answer my question. I thought I made it clear not to explore my house"

"Huh. You don't tell us each floor is for different woman" the moment she said it, Sadie knew it's true. Apollo become tense all over.

"The question" Apollo try his best not to sound angry but fail. Suddenly Sadie regrets to ever have the thought of having Apollo angry.

"Fine. I'm exploring your house. I got bored okay! I think it's just bad luck I chose this floor. You see, when I was in the elevator I press the buttons at random. You may kick me out now, though I have a request for you. Don't kick out the rest of my friends too because of me"

Apollo laugh without sense of humor "I'm just kidding around with you guys. Nah, its fine, since you're a pretty lady. I will not kick you out. Though I still have to punish you"

Sadie suddenly feel alarm. Apollo realize that and laugh again "no! I don't mean it that way. Your boyfriend will kill me if I did. Though I'm not sure he can"

"I will pretend you're not insulting Anubis before. So what is the punishment?"

"I want you to come with me to the festival"

"Festival?"

"Whoops. I guess father haven't told you. The reason he's sending you to Rome the day after tomorrow was because tomorrow is the festival"

"….but if there's a festival I'll be going with Anubis"

"Nah, don't worry, he can come too"

"So you mean you just want friends to go to the festival. Huh, you must've been pretty lonely"

"No, that's not the reason! I have a lot of friends!" he smile his cocky grin which Sadie realize he often use.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow"

"Or later" he grin "my house–"

Before he can finish, Sadie quickly get in to the elevator and decided she will go to her room. She realize when they arrived at the house it's already past noon and before Apollo 'attack' the woman he probably ride the sun for sunset. Sadie knew the legend alright, several months ago she might think it's impossible, since the sun is a big ball of gas millions miles from the Earth, but since her quest to find Ra, she knew better than not to mix the legends and myths with the facts. Sadie finally reach the second floor and about to get out from the elevator when she suddenly stop, she can hear voices from outside the house, the back wall of the elevator is glass from top to bottom and face the garden outside. 2 man are hunched at the bushes and seems to be in deep conversation. The voices Sadie hears earlier is coming from them, though Sadie doesn't know why she could hear it. Knowing it's risky, she get out from the elevator and head downstairs. Sadie silently crept toward the 2 man and hide behind a stone column. She can hear most of their conversation clearly, though she begin to think it's a bad idea.

"Will it work?" the shorter one ask to the taller one, their faces are covered with hoods but Sadie know she never met these guys.

"Yes, how many times should I tell you it will?! Besides, Lady Eris ensure us she will also be there tomorrow, spreading chaos to all that pathetic gods and goddesses"

After that, both of them quickly walk away. Sadie regretted she didn't come earlier, but she heard enough. Tomorrow, on the festival, something bad will happen. She quickly run back to the house but then suddenly someone yank her back. She froze and look up. The tall man before look down at her, his face is gruesome. Where his eyes should've been, there are empty sockets and through them Sadie can only see blackness. His expression is beyond hostile. He pull Sadie to her feet and point a long bronze sword to her throat. She realize the metal as celestial bronze, that mean this man is a demigod. But Sadie never see any demigod like him. The shorter one is standing next to him, he have the same eyes as his friend.

"Well well, what do we have here? A small rat"

"Your plan will fail tomorrow. There's no way one goddesses can stand a chance again the 12 Olympians" the man look at Sadie as if she's a pimple he find growing in his hand and laugh, a shrill laugh that send shivers to Sadie's back. The smaller man joins him, his laugh sounded like nails clawed to a black board.

"Silly girl. You didn't hear the full conversation do you? We didn't plan to challenge all gods, Lady Eris knew better than that. She just want to have her revenge towards Apollo"

"Well if you want to get through him, you will have to face the other gods too"

"Don't underestimate us girl!" he shouted to Sadie's ears "we will lure him out. And don't expect us to tell you how"

"I am not expecting you to tell me how. I know from movies villains will not tell their plan to _take over the world. _Well smart ones"

"Are you saying we're stupid little–"

Before he could finish his sentence, suddenly he were flying in air as if an invisible hand is lifting him from the ground. Then, an arrow whiz by Sadie's head and puncture itself to the man's chest. The man stop moving and fell to the ground. The other one start to run but suddenly an arrow is sticking out from his head like a horn and he fell next to his friend. Sadie look at the source of the arrows and not quite surprise to see Apollo standing in front of the back door, bow and arrow ready in his hand.

"Finally! I'm starting to lose my patient here. Those guys have been spying me for 3 days, I haven't kill them then because I thought they're just some fans. Guess I'm wrong" he grin.

"Apollo"

"Yo! Your welcome"

"Ah sorry, thank you" Sadie said, lowering her head.

"I'm just kidding~ Anyway, what did you overhears?"

"They said tomorrow someone called Lady Eris is going to spread chaos and have her revenge on you. Do you know what this mean?"

For a moment, Apollo's eyes are distance, but then he shook his head.

"Nope. Maybe they're just blabbering about nonsense stuff since they won't get my autograph. By the way, it's night already. You should go to sleep"

"No thank you, I'm not a kid anymore. I don't have a curfew"

"Pff, can't sleep are you? Want we to sleep with you?"

"Go to hell"

"Hades" Apollo grin his signature cocky grin, Sadie roll her eyes and go to her room. She didn't realize she's very tired until she lay down on her bed and drift to sleep. The bed must've been enchanted, since her _ba _doesn't leave her body like it usually does.

* * *

The next day, Sadie spend the rest of the day rolling in her bed while reading a book she manage to brought with her and prepare for the festival. When the time came, which is at night, Sadie doesn't really understand why the festival is held at night, she meet her friends at the living room and quite surprise when she sees what they're using. It seems they knew about the festival and has dress up for that. Suddenly Sadie felt like she should've wear something better, Piper eyed Sadie like she's a doll for dress up. Even though Piper is tomboyish, Sadie know every child of Aphrodite have a girlish side, no matter how hidden it is. Sadie try to find Anubis and succeed, he wear his usual clothes but his usual tousled hair is neatly combed. She want to approach him but then Apollo shows up.

"Well then! Is everyone ready?"

"Not yet, Sadie still needs dress up. I'm willing to help you" Piper said, grinning from ear to ear. Sadie shivers at the thought of letting Piper dress her up.

"Nah I'm good" Sadie look down at her clothes and sigh. She wear her usual clothes, leather jacket and combat boots, since she didn't bring any other clothes. After she wakes up, Sadie manage to give purple streaks to her hair.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Apollo said cheerfully, they all follow him but Sadie walk slowly until she's the same pace as Anubis.

"Hey, long time no talk" Sadie smile.

"Sorry. I've been busy trying to open a portal"

"I thought the duat has work again" Sadie said, she remembers pulling her wand and staff from the duat yesterday.

"Yes, if it for taking objects. But not for opening portal, not yet"

"Guess we're stuck helping those demigods"

"You don't sound so sad"

"Sad? For what?" Sadie raise an eyebrow at Anubis but he just shook his head.

"Nothing"

He drop the subject and Sadie and Anubis doesn't talk the rest of the way. She explain briefly to Anubis about the Apollo situation, but she left out the part where she caught Apollo with a nymph. Anubis listen to her carefully but doesn't respond, not answering nor nodding. It feels like talking to a ghost to Sadie. She give up trying to make a conversation with Anubis and fasten her pace until she's beside Apollo.

"Apollo, what about the-"

"Shh" Apollo put his index finger in front of his mouth "don't make the others panic. Let's just follow the plan"

"The plan?"

"I will go to an empty space and you will follow me, quietly. If you don't want your boyfriend to get involve, don't tell him. I have a feeling it's going to be nasty"

Apollo make a face and Sadie study him carefully. His cheerful aura is gone, his face has gone paler and his blonde hair are a shade lighter, she wonder what did he do until he's tired like this. Finally, they arrive at the festival place, which is around the great hall of the gods. There's a place for dancing, where the nine muses are stationed in a low stage and stands of unique food Sadie never see are scatter everywhere. Men with dark suites are offering square-shaped food to the guest. Sadie realize there are guest, who are invited and get free food and people who're not invited and doesn't get free food. Sadie is not sure how the men handing out the food know the difference. Sadie shrug it off and get one of the square-shaped food. When she take a bite, suddenly her whole body is on fire, she choked on the piece she's eaten and cough. The others quickly run to her, but she don't acknowledge them, her whole body are on fire. It feels like taking a bath in over-heated hot spring, her skin seems to melt from her bones. She can feel Apollo's arm around her and suddenly the burning sensation lessen. She gasp on air and throw the rest of the food she been holding.

"Bloody hell! What's that?"

"It's Ambrosia, food of the god. You're lucky you're a magician. If you're just a regular mortal, your body will be on fire. Literally"

"Why don't anyone tell me that before I ate anything?" She demanded, hands fold on her chest and cheeks puff out, her annoyed face. Her ultimate weapon.

"You don't ask, besides I thought you should've known"

"Well I'm sorry for not learning about some bloody legends of other gods!" She realize she shouted, because most of the people there stop what they're doing and stare at her, some with loathing some with amusement "sorry" she said, before running off alone, not knowing where to go. Some gods try to stop her but she ignore them, besides, they're a complete stranger to her. She finally reach an empty garden with small lake. She pick up a pebble and throw it mindlessly to the water. She don't know why, but she suddenly feels annoyed with all the events that's been happening lately. She hate the fact that she and Anubis are suddenly pulled away from the Egyptian god world and thrown to a world of Ancient Greek and Roman where she barely knows a thing about it. She's deep in thought and suddenly interrupted by a faint sound of footsteps. She turn around, staff in hand and found herself face-to-face with a black haired goddess with red eyes. She didn't recall seeing her in the party nor in the hall of the gods. She must've been a minor god. But her aura is strong, almost as strong as the Olympians. She radiate power and her face is a mixture of beauty and somehow….evil. Sadie took a deliberate step backward.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my, don't be so rude my dear. I am Eris, Goddess of Chaos"

Sadie tense, "you-you're the one that plans to take revenge on Apollo"

"I guess it's no point hiding it" she sigh. She doesn't sound regret though, which make Sadie raise the staff in front of her.

"My my, don't be so hostile yet. You haven't hear my offer have you?"

"As I recall, so far you've been babbling about nonsense stuff"

"Don't you dare use what you mortals called sarcasm to your mistress!" Eris's eyes glowed and Sadie suddenly shivers, but she keep her easy-going and cocky attitude.

"Mistress? Since when?"

Eris's mouth twitch, Sadie suspect that she's not planning to tell her that but she can't content her anger. Before she can say anything else, suddenly Apollo appears behind Eris, bow in hand. His face is full of concern when he sees Sadie but then turn into as hard as a marble statue when he see Eris.

"Eris"

"Long time no see, _Lord _Apollo" she bows politely, though Sadie know she actually doesn't want to bow.

"Stop pretending to be polite to me. What do you want?" the moonlight made Apollo's fair hair look paler.

"I guess you must've heard my foolish servant conversation. I should've kill them earlier"

"Don't blame them from being stupid. Answer my question"

"Very well. I'm still in love with you" Eris say that like it's the most normal stuff in the world, while Sadie feel like she's going to puke in the lake right now.

"Oh? So you're jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous?" Sadie ask. To her surprise, Eris answer her question.

"You can't read people very well don't you little girl? Believe me, when the time comes, pick the right decision. Though I give you a tip: don't trust him easily, he may broke your heart easily as he did with mine"

"What do you mean?" Sadie look puzzle. _Him? Who's him? She didn't mention a name _Sadie thought. Sadie immediately think of Anubis, but she doubt Anubis and Eris are ever having a relationship. Since Anubis is pretty inexperience when he…. Sadie shook her head and focus on the situation. She cast a glance towards Apollo, whose face is unreadable.

"So you are jealous" he finally say "I know I'm irresistible"

"Your jokes aren't funny to me anymore. I'm going to make you miserable"

Suddenly, Sadie is in the air. Eris flip her hand and Sadie hit the wall of the garden, hard. She heard Apollo calling her name but the world is spinning around her. She can feel blood running down her forehead. She's about to pass out when strong arms wrap around her body. She look up and stare at Anubis's warm brown eyes. "Sadie, I-I'm sorry"

"God of toilet paper"

He smile at her attempt to joke and put a hand on her forehead. Immediately, the blood is gone and the sick feeling she's been having is gone. "Don't move. You have a pretty bad concussion"

"Eris?"

"Don't worry, the others are handling her"

Sadie look pass Anubis and see what he meant. Percy and Jason are busy controlling the water and air and use it to hit Eris, who seems to be in a pretty bad shape. Apollo, to Sadie's surprise, doesn't do anything. He sit in the garden bench as if nothing happen. Suddenly, Percy flung his sword toward Eris and open a wide arc on her chest. She scream and go down to her knees. Ichor, blood of the immortal, are running through her wound. Apollo stands up and clap his hand once "okay, that's enough" he clap his hand once again and Eris is bound by celestial bronze chain. She try to break free but fail.

"Don't try to escape. I'll bring you to father" Apollo look at Anubis and Sadie can see something pass between them. Anubis nod and Apollo snap his finger, Sadie quickly close her eyes and when she opens it again, Apollo and Eris are gone. Jason and Percy are coming towards them now.

"Sadie! You're alright?" Percy ask, kneeling in front of Sadie.

"Y-yep. Just a little concussion"

"Little? Sadie Kane, your concussion is not little" Sadie can see concern lines on Anubis's face so she didn't complain. Finally, the four of them manage to return to the festival. Sadie was healed thanks to Apollo who quickly return after he give Eris to Zeus. When they return, the rest of their friends greet them.

"Quick! The closing is about to start?" Annabeth beamed.

"Closing? What's so great about that?" Sadie ask, she furrow her brows.

"You'll see why did the festival is at night" Anubis whisper to her ears, sending shivers down her spine. Sadie can feel her face flush and nod.

"Well then! I have a good place to see the closing!" Apollo, who have been watching the 2 of them since before, said. Since they didn't know where to sit, they just agree and let Apollo led them. Finally, they arrive at an empty hill nearby. They pair up and choose a place to sit. Annabeth with Percy, Leo with Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper, Coach Hedge and a girl who seems to be floating. Apollo, who appears doesn't have anyone to sit with, joins Anubis and Sadie, Anubis give him a hard look.

"Whoa dude. My place, my rule"

"Technically, this is Olympus and it doesn't belong to anyone" Sadie say.

"Oh really?" Apollo grin and raise an eyebrow. Sadie roll her eyes and snuggle with Anubis.

"What are we waiting for anyway?"

"You'll see" Anubis say, cutting off Apollo. After several minutes, the sky is suddenly lit up by fireworks. But it's unlike regular fireworks, it seems to be moving. The first time, it shows Zeus defeats Kronos, then Hercules defeating the Nemean lion. The fireworks keep on playing on the sky while Sadie gives Anubis a peck on his lips.

"It's beautiful"

"I hate to admit it, but you're correct"

Apollo, who're suddenly sitting on Sadie's other side, chuckle "I know. We Greeks are amazing"

Sadie resist the urge to roll her eyes at him, "well then, thank you for everything Apollo"

"Everything?"

"For letting us stay at your house"

"Well… father told me to. But whatever! Let's just enjoy our last night together!" Apollo seems to just realize what he's saying and stay silent.

"We may meet another time" Sadie said and smile. The last firework, to Sadie's surprise, is showing 10 figures on board a flying ship and doing different things. Some are defending the ship from monsters, some navigating the ship and a figure that look like a girl is raising her staff when a giant dirt tsunami hit the ship. The girl manage to shield the ship and nothing happen to the ship. Sadie realize the dragon figure head of the ship and smile.

* * *

The next morning, they are all prepare to continue their journey. Leo, with the help of his dad is adding some function to the ship and allow it to camouflage with its surroundings. He also fix some broken part of the ship. Right now, they on board the ship, are in the hall of the gods with all the Olympians facing them.

"Heroes, you may continue your journey now" Zeus say, nodding his head slowly. Poseidon and Percy exchange looks and Percy smile softly. Sadie squeeze Anubis's hand when Zeus snap his fingers and she knew they're all transported. The feeling is almost like when traveling through the Duat, except its 10 time worst. She closed her eyes and hug Anubis as if she'll die if she release him. By the time she opens her eyes, she quickly look down and froze. The others did too and Hazel seems to be in a verge of tears.

Below them, Rome is burning.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger XD I just love making it :3 Oh right, I'm making a one shot crossover between the mortal instruments and PJO XD I hope you check it out when I post it~ Review please :) **


	6. Bonus Chapter: Pandemonium Club

**Oh God, I'm so sorry I haven't post any chapter for a long time :( I've been busy with school lately and I've been working on a new crossover between Infernal Devices and Mortal Instruments. Oh and I take my words back, I'll be posting chapter at least once every 2 weeks from now on XD sorry. Anyway, I feel guilty about it, so I'm going to post a bonus chapter XD the original plot will continue later because chapter 5 will be long and I'm currently very busy with school work and I'll be out of town for 2 weeks and I can't write anything during that. I'm very sorry once again :( **

**IMPORTANT: Other than crossover between Kane Chronicles and HoO, I will also include Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments characters here ;) So this is 3 crossover, since I'm too lazy + busy to make another crossover between HoO and MI XD**

**P.S. The bonus chapter is set after Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles series and City of Bones, only chapter 1 though ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO, HoO nor Kane Chronicles, and besides… I'm a girl :p therefore, characters credits belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Bonus Chapter Disclaimer: I'm clearly doesn't own MI, so sad :( characters and several scene belongs to the brilliant mind of Cassandra Clare ;)**

* * *

**Bonus: Pandemonium Club**

**PERCY** hated it when Annabeth ask him to go to clubs with her, just like tonight. The first time he met her, he didn't know or suspect Annabeth to be the party-girl type. Right now, he's currently sitting in his cabin waiting for the others –Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason (Hazel can't go and Frank decided to accompany her)– to be ready and they will all gather at his cabin. Percy wear simple green hoodie on top of his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, he doesn't want to wear suits, besides, the place they're going to is not formal.

Lost in thought, he doesn't hear a knock on the door at first, but then the knock become louder and Percy quickly bolt towards the door. He opens it and found a cranky-looking Annabeth with mini gray strapless dress that make his mouth hung open and the rest of his friends.

"Seriously seaweed brain? You're going to go to Pandemonium using _that?" _Annabeth scan Percy with her startling gray eyes and make Percy shudder, he shrug good naturedly at her comment.

"So?"

"Gah, you're helpless. Look at Leo and Jason" Annabeth turn her head and Percy follow his gaze. Unexpectedly, both of Percy's friend wear an elegant black suit, even Leo. He sigh and ran his hand to his hair.

"You didn't tell me we're going to a formal party"

At his comment, Annabeth's eyes seems to shatter into a thousand pieces and she turn around from him "let's go" Annabeth walk away and doesn't seem to bother to look back to check if her friends are following her. Jason and Piper look at each other, Jason shrug and took Piper's hand, following Annabeth. That leaves Leo and Percy alone.

"What did I say?" Percy ask, looking puzzled.

"You seriously don't know man? Gods, Annabeth is right, you're helpless" Leo shake his hand and follow the others. After a moment of hesitation, Percy quickly run to follow.

* * *

They arrive at the club, called Pandemonium, about 30 minutes later using taxi from Long Island. Percy never been to a club before, since he always refuse Annabeth's offer. But since they're together again now, he doesn't want to risk of being separated with her again and even so, he can't think about Annabeth dancing with another guy. Shaking his head to clear it from his silly thoughts, Percy realize the others already wait in line to enter. He quickly get behind Leo and observe the crowd. In front of their group, there's a girl and a boy, holding hands.

The girl have purple streaks in her hair _no surprise there, everyone here color their hair _Percy thought. But the boy…. His aura is different somehow not quite… _mortal. _Percy realize Leo think the same way because he quietly put his hand on his tool belt. Jason and Piper seems oblivious to the situation and Annabeth is currently staring daggers to couple that past them.

Percy sigh and whisper to Leo "do you feel that?"

"Yes. But I think we shouldn't rush things, he might be wearing an awful cologne that made us think he's not human"

"Is there even a cologne like that? If there's one, I'm sure gonna buy it"

"Me too" Leo grin and bump his fist with Percy's.

After what feels like years, they finally get in. Jason and Piper quickly move away to the center of the crowd and disappear from Percy's eyesight. Leo dart his eyes across the room to a girl with long dark hair and white dress that is extremely beautiful, his eyebrow knitted together and he walk to that girl's direction. Percy want to call out to him but the music is too loud. After giving up calling for Leo, Percy realize Annabeth is still beside him. Folding her arms in front of her chest while staring sharp-eyed to the couple Percy find mysterious earlier.

"What are you staring at seaweed brain"

Percy look surprise but quickly grin "you look very pretty tonight Annabeth"

"I-I don't need your compliments" besides her word, Annabeth blush furiously.

"Look, I'm very sorry about what I said earlier"

"Which one?"

Percy shrug "I know you suspect me to wear suit and I'm very sorry I dress so casually"

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" Annabeth scream and Percy worry if anyone hear her, but when he look around, he realize no one are looking towards them and he sigh in relief. Annabeth seems oblivious and continue "I-I thought you'll be excited. We're finally together again and can have fun together, like old times. But it seems I'm wrong" that make Percy snap back to her and quickly hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"No, no, no. I'm very excited Annabeth, to be together with you. But-"

"But what?"

"I can't dance"

Annabeth laugh and Percy is glad she's back from her bad moods. Annabeth take Percy's hand and lead him to the other side of the room near the storage room. They were both just started dancing when they heard a scream coming from inside. Annabeth froze and Percy follow her sight, there, he saw the boy with black hair and the girl with purple streaked hair running towards the storage room.

"Percy, do you-"

"Feel something strange about them? Yes, apparently, you haven't notice it before since you're too busy angry with me" Annabeth blush but Percy continue in a lazy tone "anyway, let's go to the storage room. It seems like they're going there too"

"How about the others?" then another scream, a different voice this time –a girl's voice– comes out from the storage room. Other people seems to keep on dancing and Percy realize there's mist, a strong one, covering the storage room. Without another word, Percy uncaps riptide, drags Annabeth and run inside.

Percy quickly stop dead in his tracks when they come inside. 4 people, 3 with strange markings on their skin and 1 redheaded girl that looks normal, surrounded a tied boy with blue hair. The redhead is crouching behind a wooden box, watching the others. The boy and the girl Percy saw earlier are also hiding behind another pile of box, staring wide-eyed at Percy and Annabeth. Percy looks around and realize he and Annabeth might've made a dramatic entrance.

"Whoops, it seems to be a wrong place to kill it, I think it's going to be used" the boy with golden hair and eyes smirk. Seeing that expression on his face, Percy have a large urge to slap it off his face and release Annabeth's hand.

"Who are you guys? Demigods?" Percy directed the question at the golden boy, but the black-haired guy that hides quickly stiffen and stands up, his face a hard mask of stone.

"O…kay~ another member added to the secret-party-club-in-a-storage-room"

"Jace. Cut it out! You can see us?" another boy, with black hair and blue eyes narrow his eyes at Percy and the other black haired guy that suspiciously look like Nico, only older.

"Of course we can see you. Come one Percy, let's just go. They're probably a roman demigod trying to kill a monster. Though I don't know what kind of monster they're killing now. I'll ask Jason later" Annabeth sigh and begin to turns around, but then the Nico wannabe guy blocks the exit so fast Percy doesn't see him move. He looks like he's trying to speak but then the golden boy, Jace, quickly cut him.

"What are you guys talking about? Demigods? We're nephilim, and how the hell you can see through the glamour?"

"Glamour?" Percy ask, raising his eyebrow "what is that? Some kind of Mist?"

"No, it's-"

"Whoa! Hold on!" the redhead quickly stands up and spread her arms wide, she look terrified and Percy holds the urge to tell her right now what she is. He pitied the girl for being so scare and confuse.

"A mundane? This party is just getting more interesting" Jace grins. He cross his arms and lean on the wall. Percy hear a sigh and the girl with the Nico-wannabe stands up from her hiding place, glaring at Percy and the others.

"What the hell is going on? And what makes you-" the redhead point her index finger at Jace and his friends "think you can easily kill a person?"

"Killing a person, no. Demons, yes" Jace say lazily.

"Anubis, let's just go" the girl with purple streak say, tugging the boy's sleeve. Annabeth's head snaps up when she heard the name "Anubis" and narrow her eyes, Anubis nods and follow the girl outside. Annabeth and Percy share a look which Percy understand and nod. Annabeth, with another look at the room quickly turns around and go after the couple. Jace yawns and pull out a blazing blade.

Percy's eyes widen and raise riptide. The blue-eyed boy eyes narrow and the sight of his blade but choose to ignore it. Jace raise his blade and stab it right through the tied boy's chest. The redhead's eyes widen and she let out a high-pitch scream.

"SIMON!" at first Percy thought the tied boy's name is Simon and the redhead might've be a monster but then a boy with glasses appear with a security behind him. Percy quickly look at the tied boy and as he expected, the boy disappear.

"Clary, what's going on?" Simon looks around and his gaze landed on Percy.

"These people, they… they're killing someone!"

"I don't see any dead body here" the security mumbles "but I do see a brat here holding what looks like a baseball bat" the security move towards Percy and Percy quickly snaps his fingers loudly, trying to control the mist base on what Thalia used to teach him. Percy can sense the mist surrounding Simon, the security and Clary –just to make sure if she's a regular mortal or not– and begin to talk.

"You're not seeing anything here, nothing is happening. You now will walk away from here and have fun like nothing happen"

Simon's and the security's eyes seems more distant and they both walk away. Percy look at Clary expectantly and his heart fall. It seems like she's not affected. Jace and his friends though, seems more and more suspicious. Jace cross the room with magnificent speed and hold Percy by his collar.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Jace ask, his eyes darkening. Clary, seeing her chance, quickly runs away from the room. Percy only can hope she'll be alright being on her own. When Clary leave, the girl with black eyes and the blue eyed boy pull out their weapon again. The girl holds a whip while the boy hold a bow and arrow _might've been one of Apollo's kids _Percy thought.

"Why do you need to know?" Percy snarl. Jace push him against the wall but Percy is more prepare this time. He hit Jace with his elbow and swing his blade toward his chest, but before he can do any damage the blue eyed boy quickly punch Percy on his stomach and hurl Percy backward. Percy, not prepared, hit the wall and the force knock his breath out of him.

"I ask again. Who are you?" Jace ask, walking towards Percy with a cat-like grace. He reminds Percy of a lion _a sick lion _Percy snickers at his thought.

"Fine. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, one of the prophecy of seven. A demigod, half-bloods. Half god and half human" Percy expect them to cower in fear but he expect them wrong. Jace laugh and his friends follow him.

"Do you hear that? Isabelle? Alec? I think this guy is just some geek playing at being a hero"

"What did you say? Mortal" Percy growls and suddenly the water at the faucet in the storage room pours out and forming a large wave. Jace's eyes widen and Alec's grip on Percy loosen. Seeing his chance, he quickly slash Alec with riptide, making him groans in pain and back up. Percy quickly dash outside _just to be safe _Percy thought. He smirk and he can feel the wave he made earlier go down on Jace, Alec and Isabelle. Seeing his job done, he quickly search for Annabeth and find her chatting easily with Anubis and the girl with him at the bar. Percy look puzzle but join her anyway.

"Hey" Percy smiles at Annabeth, he politely smile too at Anubis and the girl.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth grins "this is Anubis and Sadie, they are Egyptian magician. It seems I suspect wrong, I thought Anubis here was _Anubis _the Egyptian god. But he said his parents adore that god and name him after him. Huh, that's funny"

Despite everything that happens today, Percy laugh when Annabeth mention magician "magician? Seriously Annabeth? You believe these fools"

Sadie glared at Percy and say something in a language Percy don't recognize, _Egyptian _Percy thought and suddenly the glass he's been holding earlier cracks and broke to a million pieces. Percy's eyes widen and Sadie grins triumphantly.

"You believe her now?" Sadie smirk. Percy look at Annabeth but she just shrug and sip her drink quietly, putting an extremely perfect derp face.

"Yea yea. Annabeth, let's go now. I think I might annoyed the 3 people earlier" Percy grins. At that, Annabeth quickly glare at Percy and her voice is dangerously soft.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing" Percy whines "I just wet them" then he smirk.

"Hah…" Annabeth sigh "you're worthless, well then. See you later, Anubis. Sadie" Annabeth smile and pull Percy with her, out of the club. They wait for the others to finish and finally when they're all gather again Percy and Annabeth share their experience.

"I can't believe it I miss all that! I want to see that Jace guy's face when you drop that wave on them" Leo sigh. Percy shrug and finally they all agree to return to camp and report this to Chiron. Percy slowed down his step and walk beside Annabeth, he talks with her so low he's sure none of his friends can see them.

"You don't believe them do you? About Anubis not being _the _Anubis. Besides, you're Athena's daughter and you can't be easily fooled. I can sense that guy's aura being different"

"Of course not, seaweed brain. I just don't want any trouble. Oh and, do you know what a nephilim is?" at that, Annabeth's eyes narrow.

"No. Another type of Demigods the gods forget to tell us?"

"No. I ever read about them. They're descendants from the Angel Raziel. Half-angel half-human. Their mission is to rid the world of demons"

"Same like us then. But Angels? I know gods are real. But Angels?" Percy repeated with a disbelief look on his face.

"All the stories are true Percy"

* * *

**Oookay, that's short. I'm sorry :( If you haven't read Mortal Instruments, I'm sorry if it's confusing XD**

**Please review :3 I can write better and update earlier if you guys review XD besides, I need some motivation here people! Thank you! lol**


	7. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for making you think it's another update :( but this is important:**

**-I decided that I will not make this story lemony, so I change some parts in chapter 1 and 2 (you can see for yourself) **

**-I change the ratings to T, as you can see, because I deleted the lemons, sorry if you're disappointed**

**-I won't be updating for 2-3 weeks because I'm so busy with school works XD sorry once again**


End file.
